Best Friends
by GianellaRose
Summary: Rosalina and Edmund have been best friends since they were born.When Rosalina moves away they are both left without a best friend. Will they ever see each other again? What happens when they do? EDxOC Rated T just in case.  Chapters 1, 2 & 3 re-written
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am re-writing this chapter and the next because I think the beginning of this fic needed to be more interesting. Agreed?  
****Chapter 3 and 4 are going to stay short (and crappy in my opinion :P) though.**

**Ages for this chapter:  
****Peter: 12  
****Susan: 11  
****Edmund: 8  
****Rosalina: 8  
****Lucy: 6**

Chapter One (Re-written)

**Rosalina's POV:**

I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to move to a new house, but daddy got a new job in London. I stood there in the middle of the empty living room, all the furniture in our house had been put in the moving van. _I guess it's time to say goodbye_ I thought sadly. I stepped outside and saw Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund and their mother and father standing outside saying goodbye to my parents. I was going to miss them all great deal. I slowly walked up to them.

"Rosalina!" Lucy shouted as she ran up to hug me "I'm going to miss you very, very, very much!"

"I'm going to miss you too Lucy" she looked up at me sadly with her blue eyes "Do you really have to go?" "Yes" I sighed "Why?" she whined "Because my daddy has a new job in London" "But can't you stay here with us?" "I can't Lucy, sorry, as much I would love to" Lucy nodded and hugged me tighter and I saw Peter, Susan and Edmund walking up to us. "Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" Peter asked. I shrugged because, to be honest, I didn't know what I was feeling "Mostly sad"

"It's okay, you'll get used to London, meet new people, but don't you dare forget us" Peter said

"No need to worry about that" "Oh Rosalina! We're going to miss you so much. Your practically part of our family" Susan said, hugging me. The three other children nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" I sobbed even more, touched by what Susan said. "Come on Rose, don't cry. It'll all be fine you'll see" Edmund said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I nodded "I guess you're right"

"It's because I'm always right" he laughed

"Oh really?" Peter asked

"Yes"

"What about that time when-" Lucy, Susan and I started before he cut us off.

"Okay, okay so I'm not right all the time. But I'm right most of the- sometimes then" Ed was going to say 'most of the time' but then changed it when he saw the looks on our faces. Everyone, save Ed, then burst out laughing.

"Rosie! We're going to be leaving soon!" I heard my mother call. I suddenly went back to my sad state, tears welling up in my eyes once again. "Great" I said sarcastically. "Let's say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Williams" Susan suggested and she, Lucy and Peter started walking. I sighed, knowing there was no way out of moving, turning to see Edmund still standing there looking at the ground, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Ed, are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Yes" I started walking and saw my parents starting to get into the car "Wait Rose!" I turned and saw Edmund running up to me "I'm... giving this... to... you... so you can...remember me" he said as he was trying to catch his breath he also held up a necklace, it was a small diamond hanging off a piece of rope. "I know it isn't much but..." he shrugged. I hugged him tightly "Oh thank you Ed! It means a lot" "You're welcome" he mumbled. I checked in my pocket, remembering I had something in it, and pulled out a picture of me and him that was taken a few weeks before. I never knew we would be moving when it was taken, I was completely oblivious to what my parents were doing.

"I didn't get you anything but here-" I said as I handed him the picture "-to remember me"

"Thanks Rose. I'll never forget you" he said and we walked up to where my parents were.

"There you are Rosie, are you ready to go?" my father asked me. I nodded sullenly and he went and started the car.

I walked up to the Pevensies and said my last goodbyes.

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Pevensie"

Mr Pevensie put a hand on my shoulder "We'll miss you Rose" Mrs Pevensie knelt down and hugged me "Goodbye Rose. I hope we see each other again. You be a good girl to your mother and father now, okay?" I nodded and hugged her back. Then I moved on to Peter, Susan and Lucy.

"Bye Pete, Bye Su"

"Goodbye Rose, we'll miss you" Peter ruffled my hair and Susan hugged me. I suddenly felt someone crushing my waist. I looked and saw it was Lucy "Don't worry Lu, I'm sure I'll see you again one day" I said even though it seemed like I was never going to see them again. When I finally pried Lucy off me, I went to Edmund who was standing further away.

"Goodbye Ed" I hugged him but he didn't hug me back and I could tell he was mad at me for leaving. I sighed "Anyway, thanks for the necklace. I'll miss you" and I walked away. I felt a hand on my wrist and suddenly Edmund was hugging me.

"I'm sorry Rose, thank you for the picture. I won't forget you" he said quietly.

"I won't forget you either"

After that, I slowly got into the car and started waving at them until I couldn't see them anymore. So I sat back down and hoped for the best.

**Better? Worse?  
REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (Re-written)

**Rosalina POV:**

"Rosalina Evelyn Williams! You are going to the countryside whether you like it or not!" my mother yelled and walked away. I winced; she never ever uses my middle name unless she is extremely serious. So that was it, I was going to be sent off to the middle of nowhere _tomorrow_. Great. I walked into my room and flopped down onto my bed. I hated this war, it was for that very reason I was getting sent away. I sat up and started packing _Maybe it's good to be sent off to the middle of nowhere_ I thought. After all, I was getting scared of all these air raids, scared that one of these days I, or someone I loved, was going to die. My mother told me yesterday that our old house in Finchley was completely damaged. But I forgot to ask her about the Pevensies, I still missed them but not as much as the day I was turning nine.

"_Rosalina, darling, cheer up! You're nine now!"My mother said to me. I crossed my arms and shook my head violently and she sighed, giving up. I was still angry at her and father for making me move away and I missed Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund. Edmund. I had shared all my birthday parties with him since I was born. We were basically like twins Susan had told me before. But today it felt lonely and I would never forgive my parents._

I smiled, remembering that day. During the year I slowly got over it and when I turned ten I knew I had to live my life instead of moping around being unsociable. When I decided that, my life slowly became better. More people actually talked to me and I was doing better at school. But that didn't make me forget my promise. I still remembered the Pevensies but I was sure they had forgotten about me. I yawned, it was getting late. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes hoping that everything would turn out alright.

That night I dreamt of a beautiful, majestic lion.

**Yes, This chapter is extremely short, so is chapter 3 and 4, but I couldn't think of anything better to include so sorry about that. Chapter 5 and onward will be longer like Chapter one** :)

**Awesome? Crappy?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three (Re-written)

**Rosalina POV:**

I groaned, my neck was stiff and my back was sore and my mother was going to kill me because I didn't finish packing my things. I stood up and the back of my head hit a branch "Ow" I exclaimed, rubbing my head "Stupid branch"

_Wait, what?_ That was when I realized that I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. I was in a forest

_How did I get in the middle of a forest!_

Suddenly I heard a branch snap in the distance and I jumped. Who knows what kinds of animals live here? I gasped when saw a pair of yellow eyes in the shadows looking at me. The eyes moved forward to reveal a grey wolf. I screamed and slowly backed away from it.

The wolf tilted its head to the side and looked at me weirdly "Is something wrong?" I was too shocked to scream or do anything else so I just stood there, frozen to the spot.

Then I heard hooves galloping and suddenly a young man appeared riding a grey coloured horse.

_Oh thank goodness, someone here to help get out of this place!_

I swear the young man looked like Edmund but it couldn't be, although he didn't look much older than me.

He did a double-take when he saw me but then, much to my dismay, started talking to the wolf as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

I looked at the boy, then to the wolf, then to the boy again and back to the wolf. Then I fainted, the last thing I remember was my head hitting something hard and then everything went black.

**Edmund POV**

I had just stopped Misty for a rest when I heard an ear piercing scream in the distance. I jumped on Misty and she galloped off in the direction of the scream. We stopped when we saw Berani, one of the Narnian wolves, and a startled looking girl, who I swore looked like Rosalina but it couldn't be and who probably was around my age.

"Berani, what's going on?" I asked the wolf.

"I don't know your majesty. I only asked her if she was okay"

_THUNK_

I cursed when I heard the girl fainted and hit her head on the fallen tree on the ground. I got off Misty and rushed over to her, making sure she wasn't critically injured. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes and looked at me "Edmund?"  
She fell back into unconsciousness as if nothing had happened. I looked at the girl closely. She sure looked like Rosalina but older, obviously.

I turned to Berani "Go back to Cair Paravel and make sure Lucy has her cordial and-" Right then, a sparkle caught my eye I turned to the girl and recognized the same poorly-tied rope and the same diamond I gave Rosalina when we were eight.

"-and tell her, it's Rosalina. She'll understand"

Berani nodded and disappeared through the trees. I carried the girl and put her on Misty before hopping on myself and galloping towards Cair Paravel.

As Cair Paravel came into sight, I also saw Lucy along with Susan at the gates. I slowed Misty to a trot as Lucy ran up towards us.

"Edmund is it really Rosalina? How did she get here? Is she okay?" Lucy said worriedly.

"Lucy relax, she's unconscious but no major injuries otherwise"

Lucy nodded "But is it Rosalina?"

I sighed "I'm not sure but it definitely seems like it"

"Let's get her inside then" Susan suggested.

I carried Rosalina to a guest room and Lucy put a drop of her cordial in Rosalina's mouth. We all waited anxiously then Rosalina stirred and murmured something like 'dontwanagomidulofnowhere' Lucy slowly shook her "Rosalina, wake up" Rosalina groaned and swatted Lucy's arm away.

"She's definitely not unconscious but probably just asleep" I said. Both girls nodded and we filed out of the room. I took one last glance at Rosalina just to make sure that she was, well, Rosalina and closed the door behind me.

**AN: I just HAD to re-write this because I couldn't live with it in it's former state.. I hope it's better...**

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rosalina woke up with a throbbing headache. _'What happened?'_ she thought to herself.

"Ed found you unconscious in the forest" she heard somebody as if they could read her thoughts. Rosalina sat up looked around realising that she was in an unfamiliar place. She saw a girl, probably only a few years younger than her, smiling at her.

"Well, by the look on your face I'm guessing the first thing you're going to ask is 'where am I?' so to save you trouble from asking, you are in Narnia"

"Narnia?" Now Rosalina was confused, she'd never heard about Narnia before... had she?

Just then, someone opened the door slowly "Lu, I hope you are being an annoyance to Rosalina" a girl, who looked much older than her, stepped inside.

"Wait... how do you know my name?" Rosalina was surprised, surely she had never met this girl in her life.

"Just rest for now Rose and we'll talk later" the older girl said. Rosalina obeyed and lay back down.

"Come on Lu, let her rest" and both girls stepped out quietly.

* * *

**A/N: The past chapters have been a bit unclear. So sorry about that... to make things clear: They are now in Narnia, I have decided that this is taking place during the Golden Age... and I know they don't talk like they should but I am hopeless at that.**

**I'm doing my best so bear with me.. :)**

**And this is just a random chapter...because I'm thinking of ways to make it more interesting.**

**I may take longer to update too, you know due to Christmas and all...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ages:  
****Peter: 17  
****Susan: 16  
****Edmund: 14  
****Rosalina: 14  
****Lucy: 13**

Chapter Five

**Rosalina's POV:**

I woke up when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. Barely awake, I made my way over to see who it was.

"Hello!" a girl, not much younger than me, said brightly. She seemed familiar, as if from a dream. "Uh, hello" I replied unsure if I had met her before. The girls' brow furrowed in frustration "You still don't remember" she said quietly.  
"Do you remember me Rosalina? Well, last time you saw me I was only six but does the name Lucy Pevensie ring any bells?" she looked at me expectantly. I racked my brain and tried to remember if I had known any 'Lucy Pevensie'.

I remembered nothing, but her last name 'Pevensie' sounded familiar and I started feeling like I was forgetting parts of my life.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember knowing anybody called 'Lucy' in my life" the girl slightly frowned and I felt like I was letting her down "But if it's any consolation, your last name sounds vaguely familiar" I said in hope to cheer her up in the slightest.

Fortunately, she brightened up a bit "Oh good. I suppose it's perfectly understandable. I mean, you did hit your head pretty hard"

I looked at her questioningly "I did what?"

"You hit your head on a fallen tree and you were unconscious for awhile and asleep 3 for days. You seem to have lost your memory due to it. No need to worry though, Emele said you would slowly start remembering things and be back to normal within a week"

"Oh" It was all I could say. I didn't remember doing anything which caused me to hit my head, but then again I didn't remember doing anything before waking up this morning. There were a few seconds of awkward silence until Lucy, I figured her name would obviously be, spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure breakfast will be served soon, would you like to join us?"

"Us?" I asked wearily, wondering how many people would be there.

"My two brothers, my sister and myself"

"Will it be okay with them?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, I would be delighted to join you" I replied still weary, I didn't want to be intruding but Lucy said it was okay and she seemed like a nice girl.

"Lovely! Would you like me to help you get ready?" Lucy offered. I looked down and realised I was wearing a plain, white nightgown I looked back up, a bit embarrassed "Oh yes please! Do come in"

She stepped inside and as I closed the door behind me I realised I was in an unfamiliar place. Feeling stupid for not noticing earlier I decided to ask "Lucy? Where am I?" "You're in Cair Paravel which is in Narnia" she said happily. _Narnia? _I wasn't sure if I had heard of it or not.

"Blue or... green?" Lucy asked, holding up a blue dress with silver along the waist and pulling out a dark green dress with yellow pattern at the hem.

I decided to go with the blue because it looked much prettier. Lucy handed to me and I went to change behind a screen. When I came out from behind it I went to the dresser and looked at myself through the mirror. "I knew that dress would look good on you!" Lucy smiled from behind me "Sit down and I'll do your hair for you" She pulled up a chair I willingly sat down on it as she grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair. I knew it was strange letting someone you met only a few minutes ago brush your hair but I felt like I had known her all my life and so I decided to find out more. "Lucy, would you care to tell me about your family? It may help me remember you" I suggested. Her face brightened up, even more if that was possible. "That's a great idea! Okay well, my family is made up of my mother and father and my siblings Peter, Susan and Edmund. We lived in Finchley for as long as I can remember. Oh and there was another member of our family although she wasn't blood-related" Lucy smiled sadly at me through the mirror "Her name was Rosalina and she lived in the house next door. Our mothers were best friends you see. Well anyway, coincidentally, Rosalina was born 6 hours after my brother Edmund and they were the best of friends. Until she moved away, we haven't seen her since..." I turned to look at her and she looked me in the eyes "...until now."

_Those eyes, I've seen them before. That story sounded familiar too_ I thought. Then it hit me and suddenly all my memories were flooding back. "Lucy!" I gasped and suddenly hugged her "I'm so sorry I forgot you! I can't believe I did!" I could tell Lucy was a bit shocked by the sudden hug but then proceeded to hug me back "It's okay Rosalina. I knew you were going to remember sooner or later" she laughed.

"You've grown so tall!" I said as I pulled away from her. "You've changed a great deal too you know" she replied before there was a knock at the door. It opened slowly revealing a creature that was half human and half... goat? Lucy must have noticed my reaction because she leaned in and whispered "Don't worry" before turning to the creature "Hello Kameer"

"Queen Lucy, breakfast will be served soon" he said

"Oh yes, I will be there soon. Kameer, please set an extra seat beside mine and tell my siblings Lady Rosalina will be joining us" Kameer bowed before walking away.

"Queen Lucy?" I asked her "It's a long story, Peter can explain" she said with a wave of her hand "You don't have to call us that though, Lady Rosalina" Lucy smirked "You better get used to that"

And we headed off to breakfast.

At last we came to large double doors which I guessed was the dining room. Behind it I could hear muffled voices shouting.

"I bet that's Peter and Susan" Lucy sighed looking annoyed. Then she looked at me with a smile replacing her irritated look. "But they'll stop once they see you. Follow me"

We walked through the doors and I saw a rectangular table with five chairs along the length of it. Two were unoccupied and I figured they were for Lucy and me. I immediately recognized Peter and Susan at the farther end of the table and they were, as Lucy predicted, arguing between themselves. Edmund was sitting beside Susan looking bored. He turned around to look at us and smiled slightly, probably happy that someone was here to stop the arguing.

"Ahem" Lucy coughed from beside me but Susan continued to argue with Peter. "Ahem" Lucy said slightly louder than before, still nothing changed. I looked at Edmund who was looking at us with an amused look. He looked back at me and shrugged, not knowing what Lucy was doing either.

"Ahem" Lucy was getting irritated "For Aslan's sake! Peter! Susan!"

Susan turned and glared at Lucy "Lucy what do you-" Susan stopped as she caught sight of me "Rosalina!" she said as she walked around the table to hug me.

"Hi Susan, Hi Peter, Hi Ed" I smiled at each of them as they came to greet me. "Hey Rose, it's about time you woke up" Ed smirked

"Hey it's not my fault!"

"It is, in a way"

"Oh be quiet you! Anyway no one has told me why I'm here"

"Let's have breakfast first and then we'll explain things" Peter suggested. We all went back to our seats and started to eat. Afterwards Peter started explaining "You see Rosalina, Aslan brings people to Narnia for a reason. He brought us here to defeat the White Witch and rule Narnia" _That explains how they're all kings and queens_ I thought _I'll have to ask more about that later _"Aslan brought you here for a reason, although we don't know what the reason is" Peter concluded.

"Who is Aslan?" I asked since he was the one that brought me here.

"He is The Great Lion, He created Narnia" Lucy replied.

After breakfast I spent half of the day walking around Cair Paravel with Lucy, trying to memorize my way around the complicated hallways before going out to the gardens.

I was sitting on a bench just watching the water flowing from the fountain when someone chuckled behind me. I turned around and saw a grey wolf sitting near the rose bushes.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry milady, you looked mesmerised by that fountain" I smiled. He seemed like a nice wolf.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Berani"

"Oh. Sorry, you know when I met you earlier in the woods. I didn't really know animals could talk" He chuckled "Lady Rosalina, you do not need to apologize"

"Please, no need for formalities, just call me Rosalina or Rose" Berani said my name quietly to himself, testing it out. "How would you like it if I called you Lina?"

"Lina? Hmm, I've never had that nickname before. Sure! You can call me that" After a long silence I finally spoke up "Um, why are you here?" I surely hope I didn't sound rude. Berani must have noticed my expression because he said, "I am here because I have to protect you. It's my job"

"Oh"

Suddenly two jaguar cubs ran up to me. "Hello Lady Rosalina! My name's Rana and this is my twin Pinto"

"Hello Rana, Hello Pinto. You can just call me Rosalina if you want to" Rana smiled "I love your name. It's so lovely"

"Why thank you Rana, you're name sounds lovely too" I heard someone call out Rana and Pinto's name in the distance and saw their mother.

"Thank you Lad- I mean, Rosalina. See you around!"

"You too" I smiled at the cub as they raced to join their mother. "Better watch out for that one, she never stops talking" I heard Berani say behind me and I laughed.

That night I fell asleep thinking of all the things that happened today. As I fell asleep I saw a lion standing in front of me. He looked so majestic, I immediately knew who he was after listening to Lucy explain more about him, and I bowed before him. "Aslan" I whispered.

"Yes child, you know my name. In time, you will know me. I have brought you here for a reason. I shall not tell you now, but I will do so when the time is right" He turned to leave "Wait! Aslan, will I ever get to go back home?"

"This will be your home for a long time Rosalina. But yes, you shall eventually go back to your world" He said without turning around "Thank you Aslan" "You are welcome, Rosalina" And with that he walked away and disappeared.

**AN:I wasn't really meant to update until I finished writing Chapter 10 but it was Australia Day today and so I'm like 'what the heck, I'll just update anyway!'**

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I found myself at the beach below Cair Paravel. In the distance I could see someone sitting on the sand, facing the horizon where the sun was slowly starting to rise. On closer inspection I saw that it was Edmund, so I decided to sneak up on him.

I was just inches away from him when I tripped and fell face-first on the sand right next to Edmund.

"Oof" I grunted unintelligibly.

"Well that failed" I heard Edmund say. I turned my head and glared at him "I'm fine, thanks for asking Edmund"

"No problem. You know, you've never been successful sneaking up on people"

"I know" I mumbled into the sand and ended up spitting a mouthful of it out. _Ugh_. He chuckled, earning another glare from me.

"You should get up"

"Actually..." I started, rolling onto my back and staring up at the sky "...I find it oddly comfortable here" Edmund looked at me weirdly "Suit yourself"

"So how's life being _King Edmund_?" I said 'King Edmund' dramatically, with hand motions. Edmund made a face

"Bad?"

He shook his head "Complicated"

"Okay" I didn't think I wanted to get into the details of his job.

"So how's life being _Lady Rosalina_?" he said mimicking the hand motions I did earlier. I made a face.

"Bad?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's not every day you wake up in a forest in a completely different world, now is it?"

"True"

There was a silence. I started making pictures out of the clouds. I glanced at Edmund, who was looking at the ocean. He had obviously changed from the eight year old boy I left in Finchley. Taller, broad shoulders and his face had lost the chubbiness it once had. He looked at me "What?"

"Nothing" I said and looked back at the clouds. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him still staring at me questioningly.

"What brings you out here so early anyway?"

"Woke up from a dream"

"Bad?" I shook my head. He traced circles in the ground, in deep thought.

"Aslan?" I looked up at him and nodded "How'd you know?"

Before he could say anything else something jumped on my stomach "Ow, Hello Rana" I winced at the little jaguar cub. "Hello Lady Rosalina! Hello King Edmund!" she said happily. "Hello Rana" he smiled.

"Lady Rosalina, can I hide here? Pinto and I are playing hide and seek" I smiled at her, she was so cute.

"Sure you can" Rana jumped off me and crouched down between Edmund and I. Pinto, Rana's twin brother, came running to us yelling "Rana! I know you're there! Lady Rosalina smells of you!" Rana growled angrily and stood up "Sorry about that Lady Rosalina"

"Please Rana, just call me Rosalina" "Okay, bye Rosalina! Thank you!" Rana smiled as she and Pinto ran off.

I sat up and looked down at my dress "I better go get cleaned up before Susan sees me" Edmund laughed "She would throw a fit"

"See you later?"

"Okay, see you"

I walked back to Cair Paravel and noticed Berani following me. "Berani you know you don't have to walk that far away from me" He nodded and walked over to me. "You smell... Like Rana" I looked at him "I think I would, after she jumped on me" I heard growling noises coming from Berani and realised he was laughing.

After my bath I walked to breakfast in a new, clean dress and most, if not all, sand out of my hair. When I got to the dining room I saw Susan and Lucy. "Hello Rosalina. I knew that dress would suit you" Susan smiled. "Did you sleep well?" Lucy asked as I sat down in the chair beside her "Yes very well"

We ate in silence until Lucy spoke up, "Rosalina, how would you like to join Susan and I practise our archery skills?"

"Yes! I would love to. But I don't know anything about archery" I frowned. "Don't worry. Susan can teach you, after all she is the best in all of Narnia" Lucy said elbowing her sister.

"Ouch Lu! Well practice makes perfect" Susan smiled, rubbing her arm where Lucy elbowed her.

After Susan found a bow and some arrows for me, Susan, Lucy and I were at the archery range. Both of them taught me the basics and after two hours and what seems like endless attempts, I could finally hit the target. Sure, it wasn't anywhere near the center but it was something. I thanked Susan and Lucy and walked back to my room, exhausted. Before I could get to my room Edmund ran around the corner.

"Rosalina, there you are. Come with me" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him. "Where are we going?" "You'll find out soon enough" He led me to the stables and stopped in front of a beautiful grey horse.

"How would you like to go horse riding?"

"You dragged me, exhausted and all, here to go horse riding?" I groaned. "Come on it'll be fun"

"Horses slightly scare me" Edmund raised his eyebrow "What?"

I sighed "Remember when I came back from a visit to my uncle's farm in the countryside with a broken arm?" Edmund nodded so I continued "That was because I fell of a horse"

"Oh, you never told me that" I shrugged "I didn't think it was important"

"Well, I promise you that Misty here will not let you fall off" I looked at Misty and she nodded her head up and down in agreement. "Alright, fine"

We were finally at a field, Edmund teaching me how to ride properly, after finally getting onto Misty. "Rose, relax! You aren't going to fall off" I didn't know what he meant until I realised that I was really tense. "It's hard to!"

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. Misty was such a beautiful horse, I was surprised to find that she didn't really talk. I stopped Misty beside Edmund and Philip. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?" I just rolled my eyes at Edmund.

"Now that you know how to ride, I think it's time for a competition" he grinned evilly. "What wha-"

"Race you to Cair Paravel!" Edmund yelled as he and Philip galloped off.

"Misty, lead the way" I screamed when Misty took off at a scarily fast gallop. I clung to her neck for dear life. I opened my eyes when Misty slowed down and came to a stop.

"I win!" I smiled triumphantly and Edmund when he came to a stop next to me.

"Beginners luck" Ed said defensively.

"Whatever you say King Edmund, whatever you say"

**AN: I know it was kind of a weird chapter but I wanted Ed and Rose to talk to each other. xD**

**Good?Bad?  
Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Susan!" I whined "How much longer to I have to stand here?" Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love dresses, it's just that I hate standing around in one spot for too long. Berani snickered and I sent a glare towards him. "Keep still! I'm almost finished" Susan replied through the pins she was holding in her mouth. She was making the dress for the birthday celebrations, Edmunds and mine to be exact, even though I begged her not to include me.

_After another day of archery practice I walked back to my room. "Wait, Rose" Susan said before I left. "Yes?" "Tomorrow meet me at my room. You need a dress for your birthday celebration" I stared at her "Wait, what?" I had known Edmund was celebrating his birthday but no one told me about mine! "Seriously Rose. You don't think I had forgotten that you were born six hours after my little brother, now did you?" Susan looked at me skeptically._

"_No! Not _that_. But why include me? I don't want to take the attention away from Edmund" I was desperately trying to come up of an excuse, but failed._

"_Rosalina you of all people know that Edmund never wants attention during his birthday parties. Plus, you've always celebrated your birthdays together before you moved away" I sighed. She _did _have a point. On our sixth birthday Edmund hid in the bomb shelter so he didn't have to meet the guests, Mrs Pevensie was worried sick until I found him._

"_Fine" I agreed and Susan smiled happily._

"And...Done!" Susan stepped back to admire her work. I looked at the dress through the mirror. It was light blue and there was a white ribbon tied around the waist. There were silver patterns from the bottom of the dress all the way to the top.

"Oh Susan! It's beautiful!" I twirled around in it. "I'm glad you like it. Now get out of it before it gets ruined" I pouted "Please can I keep it on for a little while?" "No, anyway you were the one who wanted to get out of it earlier" "Fine" I got out of it and changed back to my other dress.

"Not so fast!" Susan called out to me when I was at the door "You have to help me with decorations" "What! Do I have to?" "Yes unless I find Edmund. But he's been hiding from me" I turned and bolted down the hallway and bumped into a wall when I turned the corner. "Oof" I said rubbing my head and realising that the 'wall' was Edmund. I heard Susan call my name "Ed! Help me, I have to help Susan with decorations" He laughed "No way, if it's not you helping then it's me" "Okay then, you can help" I ran and crouched down behind him and heard Susan approach.

"Ed, there you are you can help me with the decorations" I tried to hide my laugh but it came out as a snort "Rose, you can help too" I heard Edmund snigger in front of me and I pinched his leg. He jumped and glared at me. Susan rolled her eyes, "Come on you two" and she dragged us away with Berani and Arani, Berani's sister, at our heels laughing at us.

"This was all your fault you know" Edmund complained for the millionth time as we walked out of the now decorated hall.

"I know. You haven't let me forget that for the past two hours now" I replied back, annoyed, and walked in the direction of my room. "Rose!" I heard Edmund call out to me but I was too tired to care. Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just don't like decorating" I looked up at Edmund and he stared back with those deep chocolate eyes of his. I sighed "It's okay, I'm just feeling tired"

Instinctively my hand flew up to grab the necklace I always wore. My eyes widened as I realised it wasn't there anymore. "Rose. Rose? Rosalina? Are you okay?" Edmund was practically shaking me until I got back to my senses. "Have you seen my necklace?" Ed paused for a bit but then shook his head.

"I need to find that necklace" I muttered to myself but apparently loud enough for Edmund to hear. "Why?" I looked at him, trying to find words to explain why "Because I've worn that necklace almost always since I got it and now even though it may sound silly... I feel strange without it" I left to find it before Edmund could reply. I asked Susan if she'd seen it but had no luck. Berani followed me around but wasn't much help. "Do _you_ know where my necklace is?" He chuckled which really confused me "Sorry Lina" I sighed, where could it be?

I searched around Cair Paravel twice until I got to the library. Exhausted, I flopped down on the couch unaware that Edmund was in the library too. "You should really go to bed" I jumped as I heard his voice behind me "Edmund! You scared me half to death!" I said raising my hand to my heart which was beating rapidly due to the fact that Edmund scared me out of my skin. "Sorry about that"

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought everyone was asleep" "I could ask you the same thing but I already know why you're here" I couldn't hear everything he said because I was already starting to fall asleep. "Like I said, you need to go to sleep" I shook my head in protest "No... need to find..." My sentence didn't finish because I was too tired to finish it. I heard Edmund sigh and felt him lift me up bridal style. "Pumme down!" I argued sleepily.  
"No, it's the middle of the night and it's your birthday tomorrow so you need to go to sleep" "Me...can walk...myself..." I heard him chuckle "You can't even say a full sentence properly so I doubt you can walk to your room" Edmund put me down on what I guessed was my bed and put my blanket over me.

"Goodnight Rosalina"

"Mm'night Edmund"

I heard him laugh and close the door before sleep fully took over me.

**AN: It's my birthday! So, I decided to update :)**

**I had written this ages ago... Is it okay? Because I have no idea..**

**Review! Please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Rosalina! Rosalina, Rosalina, Rosalina! Happy Birthday!" Lucy squealed, jumping on my bed. I groaned and put my pillow over my head.

"Looks just like Ed" I heard Peter say.

"Shudup" I said sleepily, opening my eyes. Peter, Susan and Edmund were standing near the door and Lucy was sitting on the edge of my bed. Edmund looked like he just woke up and I figured his siblings did the same thing they were doing to me.

"Do you always harass people like this on their birthdays?"

"Yes, always" Edmund said groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Lucy laughed "Oh get over it you two! We have presents!"

That sure woke me up.

"Presents? Really! Where?" I was completely aware that I sounded like a five year old on Christmas Day but I loved presents.

"If only it was that easy to wake Ed" Susan laughed, passing me a large box with silver wrapping. I opened it carefully and found a bow and some arrows in it. The bow had a beautiful carving of a lion on it.

"Susan! Thank you so much!" I got up off the bed and hugged her.

"You're welcome. Since you are getting better and better every time we practice, I figured you would like you're own"

I thanked her again tracing the carving of the lion.

"Mine next!" Lucy handed me her present. It was a headband with roses entwined with each other engraved on it.

"Lucy, it's beautiful! Thank you!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Happy Birthday Rosalina" Peter smiled as he handed me a small box. Inside was a bracelet resembling a roses wrapping around my wrist.

"Am I the only original one here?" Susan joked. "Oh hush Susan. It's the thought that counts. Thank you Peter!" I said hugging him too. I didn't mind that they based their gifts around my name, they were just so thoughtful.

"Thank you all so much! All of you are so thoughtful" I was starting to tear up. I hated being so emotional.

"Hey! You forgot about me! Just because it's my birthday too doesn't mean I didn't get you something"

I looked at Edmund and he was leaning against the door, twirling a necklace around his index finger. Then I realized that it was _my_ necklace but the rope was replaced with a chain. I gasped "You had it all along!"

He smirked "I was tempted to give it back to you when you practically ran around Cair Paravel looking for it"

He handed it to me "Look at it closely" I looked and saw that besides the chain replacing the rope there was another change to it. Edmund had added another charm to it. It was a rose with rubies embedded into it. I looked at him, awestruck "Real rubies?" He nodded "Real rubies" It was so beautiful!

"Don't I get a hug like everyone else did?"

"Shut up Ed! Look at her" I barely heard Lucy because I was running my thumb over the rubies, mesmerised by them.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug "Thank you Ed! It's so beautiful! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He laughed "I'm glad you like it"

"Like it? Ed, I love it!"

"Well that clearly beats all our presents"

I glared at Peter "Don't be silly! I love all your presents. Come here" I pulled them all into a group hug.

"Ow Pete get off me!"

"Hey that was my foot!"

"Hey! Ouch!"

I laughed at them as we all separated and I sat back down on my bed with all my presents on me or beside me. Berani jumped up on the bed "Happy birthday Lina" he dropped the rose he was holding in his mouth onto my lap.

"Oh Berani, thank you!" I laughed as he tried to escape my hug but I caught him. "This is what you get for knowing where my necklace was" He laughed and stopped struggling.

"Now it's time for Ed to get his presents" I laughed as Edmund's face lit up as I said this. Susan gave him new leather boots. Peter gave him another sword which Edmund was very happy about. Lucy gave him a new tunic. I gave him a solid gold chess set. Edmund practically tackled me into a hug after he opened it. "Rose! How did you get this? It's amazing!"

"Funny how I didn't think of that" I heard Lucy whisper to Susan.

After a while they, with the exception of Berani, left me to wash up and go have breakfast. When I got out of the bath, I put on my new headband, bracelet and necklace they had given me. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror as the sunlight hit my necklace and made it sparkle red and silver. I was so happy, for once I finally felt like I belong somewhere.

I belonged in Narnia.

**AN: I've had this chapter written up for so long :) I couldn't think of any presents to give Rosalina so I based it around 'Rose'  
****That's me, being so unoriginal.**

**Anyway, I had a writing block while writing Chapter 10 but, thankfully, it's gone. YAY :)  
This has to be my favorite chapter..so far  
**

**But for you, readers, is it any good?  
****Review! Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I walked down the hallway looking for Edmund's room. I found the door slightly open.

I knocked on it lightly "Ed?"

"Come in" I pushed open the door and stepped in.

"Susan just wanted-oh"

I found Edmund sitting at his desk, shirtless, reading a rather thick book. My eyes fell to his chest and extremely well-toned stomach._ Wow._ I figured it was due to his sword training.

"Rose?" I looked back up at Edmund to see him smirking at me.

"See something you like?" I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him.

"Get over yourself Ed"

Much to my slight disappointment, he caught it before it hit him in the face. Then he threw it back at me and it hit me in the stomach.

"Ouch"

I don't know why, but I tried to avoid looking at him.

"Anyway, why are you here, Rose?" My eyes snapped back to him. _Darn._

"Huh? Oh, right, Susan told me if I ever passed by you to tell you that you have to be at the ball by six" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edmund roll his eyes "And she also said, and I quote, 'Don't even try to hide because I will find you'"

Edmund laughed "Of course she will"

"See you there then" I said, only focusing on looking at his face. He smiled.

"See you, Rose"

.

"Finished, Rose" Susan informed me. I looked at myself through the mirror. Susan had put my hair up in an elegant bun and left a few curled strands down beside my face. I also finally got to wear the blue and silver dress Susan had made especially for my birthday.

"Susan! You made me look beautiful!" I exclaimed as I twirled around the room in my dress. Susan laughed.

"Oh Rose, don't say that. You are beautiful" I smiled gratefully and hugged her.

"Now come on, the boys and Lucy are waiting for us" I followed Susan out, still admiring the dress I was wearing.

"We're here" Susan announced as we came around the corner.

"You two look beautiful!" Lucy came to hug both of us.

I smiled, "You do too Lucy"

"Shall we?" Peter offered his arms for Lucy and Susan. All three of them waited at the door to be called and I walked over to Edmund.

"Hello, birthday boy" I joked as I walked towards him. I saw his mouth slightly drop but quickly composed himself.

"Hello, birthday girl" He smirked and held his arm out to me. I hooked my arm around his and we lined up behind the door, waiting to be called in. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him take glances at me.

I smirked, "See something you like?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow, "You wish"

I smiled and faced the door as I heard us being introduced.

"Presenting, King Edmund and Lady Rosalina" Edmund and I looked at each other as the door opened I saw all the people in the hall. We both walked up to the dais where Peter introduced me to the Narnians and wished us both a happy birthday. After that, the music started playing as Peter announced the beginning of the celebrations.

For the first few hours, I talked to quite a lot of Narnians who wanted to get to know me. Quite tired, I went and leaned on the wall near the food.

"Tired?"

I turned to see Edmund eating chocolate cake.

I nodded, "I didn't know talking to so much people would be so exhausting"

Edmund smiled "Yes, but you get used to it"

"I don't think I would" I looked at Edmund and he was frowning at the ground.

"Ed?"

He looked up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course I would" Edmund smiled at that and offered his hand, which I took, and he led me to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on my waist as I placed mine on his shoulders. We stayed silent for a while. I looked into Edmund's eyes. Although I never told him, ever since I was a child I used to love the colour of his eyes. I took my hand away from Edmund's shoulder to check if I still had my necklace, it was a habit of mine and I did it more often now because of the extra charm on it.

"That necklace is really special to you isn't it?" Edmund asked.

"You're the one that gave it to me, Ed"

"I am perfectly aware of that Rosalina" he said sarcastically "I just didn't know you would still have it after all these years"

"Well, if I were you I would think it perfectly normal. Considering you still have the photograph I gave you"

Edmund's eyes narrowed in suspicion "How did you know?"

I smirked "I have my ways"

Suddenly he was staring at me, the way he did when we were kids and he wanted to know a secret I knew. I looked down to avoid his eyes.

"Ed, that doesn't work anymore"

"Well, from what I'm currently seeing, it still does" I heard Edmund say. I looked up and glared at him, fully aware of how close our faces were.

"No, it doesn't"

He smirked and continued staring until I quickly gave up.

"Lucy told me" I sighed in defeat. I looked up at Edmund and he was smiling like a child on his birthday. Oh, wait, it was.

"What are you so happy about" I said, sulkily.

"I'm happy that staring at you to get you to tell me things still works"

"I'm not"

We danced in silence after that. I liked the song that was playing. It had a nice smooth rhythm that made me feel like twirling around. I yawned and realised how tired I really was.

"Tired?" Edmund asked. I nodded. The song ended and Edmund and I made our way over to Susan.

"Hello Rose, Hello Ed" Susan smiled.

"Hey" Edmund said before going in the direction of the chocolate cake.

"Hi Susan"

"Having fun?"

"Yes, Susan you are amazing at organizing everything! If I had a wedding I would get you to help me, if you didn't mind of course"

Susan smiled at me gratefully "I would like that"

Edmund came back with chocolate cake in his hand "You would like what?"

Susan rolled her eyes at him before answering, "Rose said that she would get me to help her organize her wedding and I said that I would like to"

Edmund nodded in agreement, taking another bite of the cake. I looked around and saw a girl, probably a year or so older than me, standing by herself.

"Hey Ed"

"Hmm?"

"Who's that?" I asked, discreetly pointing at the girl.

"Oh, that's Princess Annabelle from Archenland"

"I'm going to go talk to her"

"Okay, you go do that while I find another piece of cake"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Princess Annabelle.

"Hello Princess Annabelle"

She smiled shyly "Hello Lady Rosalina, I hope you are having a good birthday"

"Yes, I am and please, call me Rosalina or Rose for short"

Princess Annabelle nodded "Well then I insist you call me Annabelle or Anna for short"

"Well Anna, may I ask why you are standing in the corner by yourself?"

Anna looked down at her shoes "It's the first time my father has let me out of Archenland and I don't know anyone" She said sheepishly.

"That's fine, I don't really know anyone either" I assured her "Have you danced with anyone tonight?"

"A few but no one seems to take an interest with me"

"Okay, I'm going to have you dance with one more person tonight"

"Oh please don't!" Anna begged.

"Please? I promise I'll choose someone decent"

Anna looked reluctant at first but then gave in "Fine"

I smiled "Stay right here" I told her.

Then I went to find Peter.

**AN: It took me lots of editing and re-writing to get this to my liking. So now, hopefully, you'll like it too. I don't 100% like it but it's the best I could do :)  
**

**Any chance of a REVIEW?**

**:) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I found Peter sitting on his throne talking to Edmund.

"Peter!" Both of them looked up as I walked towards them.

"Peter can you do me a big favour?"

Peter looked at me suspiciously for a bit "Sure"

"Great! You know that girl over there" I told him, pointing out Annabelle who was trying to not notice me pointing at her.

Peter nodded "Yes, that's Princess Annabelle"

"Good, you know her. Well, can you please go over to her and ask her to dance?"

"Why?"

"It's not important. Please?"

Peter fell silent for a bit before he came to his decision "Alright then"

I hugged him "Thank you"

Peter got up and made his way toward Annabelle and I grinned when I saw Annabelle give me a wide-eyed look before taking Peter's hand and started dancing and engaging in conversation.

Afterwards, when the song ended, I made my way over to Annabelle who was blushing like crazy.

"Rosalina you said _decent_ not The Magnificent!"

I smirked "So how did it go?"

She grinned, "It was amazing, I guess"

We talked for most of the night and found that we share some similarities like our love of reading and dresses. Also our differences, she preferred books about action and adventure with suspense in it whereas I preferred romantic books with drama and unexpected plot twists.

"Rose" Anna yawned "I must take my leave now otherwise I may fall asleep on the floor" She laughed and I joined in.

"Goodnight Anna"

"Goodnight Rose"

Anna turned and left and I inspected the hall. There were still quite a lot of people. I had seen Lucy and Susan retire to their bedchambers. Peter was still here but I hadn't seen Edmund in a while.

I left the hall and made my way to the garden. I sat on my favourite bench, the one in between the fountain and the rose bushes. The light from the full moon reflected in the water flowing from the fountain. I smiled to myself.

_Today was a great day_.

I heard grass crunching as someone walked toward me. I tensed and my hand flew to the dagger Edmund had given me 'just in case'.

I turned expecting to see a kidnapper or something similar only to find Edmund. He raised his hands up in defence "Relax Rose, it's just me"

"I thought you had already gone to sleep" I released my grip on the dagger and crossed my legs on the bench.

Edmund shook his head and sat beside me "I just wanted to get away from all those annoying women that wish to dance with me"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're calling me annoying?" I said, pretending to be offended.

His eyes softened "Rose, dancing with you is just fine, you know that"

I leaned on his shoulder and watched the fountain flow endlessly.

Edmund moved slightly under my head "You really like that fountain, don't you?"

"Hmm"

"See? You love it so much, you're not even listening to me"

"Okay, I'm listening"

"I said you really like that fountain don't you?"

I nodded "It's beautiful"

I heard him chuckle "For your next birthday I might build you your own fountain as a present. So then you can stare at it for as long as you want" I sat up and looked at him incredulously.

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Sure, anything for my best friend" he replied, putting his arm around my shoulder and smiling. I don't know how it happened but suddenly our faces were getting closer to each other. Hundreds of things ran through my mind until I forced myself to stop and sit up straight again.  
Edmund removed his hand from my shoulders and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

I smiled at him even though I was cringing on the inside.

"Um, I guess I should, uh, go get some sleep" I stammered.

He was staring at the fountain but nodded "Yes, that's a, uh, good idea. You know, getting some rest"

"Well...Goodnight Edmund"

"Goodnight Rosalina"

I got up and walked to my room, completely baffled by what nearly happened and what did. I saw Berani come out from behind the bushes and follow me, but what I didn't see was Lucy who saw the whole thing.

**AN: Good or Bad? or Average?  
I don't really know what to say for this chapter but I feel the need to put an authors note at the end.**

**Oh and I hope the people in Japan are okay, you know after the earthquake and tsunami and I hope the tsunami doesn't do too much damage to the other countries..especially my family in the Philippines**

**Anyway,  
REVIEW PLEASE?**

**:) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Rose!" Annabelle stepped forward and embraced me in a tight hug "Rose, I'm going to miss you. You've been a great friend even though I've only known you for a while"

I hugged her back "I'm going to miss you too Anna"

"When I get back I'll send you a letter and you'll have to visit me one day" Anna said as she stepped into her carriage "Bye Rose! Goodbye everybody!"

We all waved our goodbyes as her carriage drove away. I walked back to my room and opened the thick romance book I had started reading earlier.  
I had probably been reading for most of the day because when I looked out the window the sun was starting to set.

"Hey Rose"

My eyes moved from the window to the door. Edmund was there, leaning on the door frame.

"Hi Ed"

"So Lucy tells me you've been in here for the whole day"

"Yes. So?"

Edmund smirked "I'm here to get you out"

"Wait wha- Edmund! No! Put me down!" I screamed as Edmund grabbed me and walked out of the room carrying me on his shoulder. I tried kicking and struggling but his grip on my waist stayed firm.

"Quit hitting me" he complained.

I kept on hitting his back with my fists "Not until you put me down"

Edmund laughed "Not a chance"

I looked over my shoulder and saw that we were heading towards the beach. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do.

"Edmund, don't you dare! Put me down" I knew it was the wrong thing to say when I was submerged in waist-deep water. My head broke through the surface and I glared at Edmund, who was laughing at me. I dived under and grabbed his ankles and dragged him under. I could see his face under the water. I smiled and poked my tongue at him before resurfacing.

"Who's laughing now?"

Edmund made a face and spit a mouth full of water at me. I squealed "Edmund! That's disgusting!"

He smirked and dove under the water. Suddenly, he came up behind me. I turned around before I got hit in the face with water. Edmund cracked up laughing.

"That was meant to hit your back!"

I frowned and splashed him back. That shut him up. We continued to keep splashing each other until it got dark. Edmund and I walked out of the water soaking wet from head to toe and collapsed on the sand. I put my head on Edmund's shoulder and we watched the sky silently.

"The stars here are different to back in England, aren't they?" I asked quietly. Edmund nodded.

"I think they're much beautiful here"

"I agree"

"Edmund! Rosalina!"

We both sat up to see Susan walking up to us looking annoyed. I looked at Edmund and he seemed annoyed as Susan came closer.

"What have you two been doing?" Susan asked when she reached us.

"Having fun" Edmund replied casually.

"Well, you two had better go get changed into something dry before King Isaac and Princess Katarina get here" Susan turned and walked away. Edmund scowled at his sisters' retreating figure.

I turned to him "Where are they from?"

"Fredonia Islands but they're coming here from their visit in Archenland"

"Oh, so they're staying here for political reasons?"

"I guess you could say that" Edmund sighed and muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"What"

"I-I could marry the princess if it's absolutely necessary for peace between our two countries"

I felt my heart drop.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I forgot"

I stood up angrily "Right, like something that important just slips from your head"

"Rose-"

"No Ed, Susan's right. I need to go get changed"

I stormed away from the beach and to my room. Ignoring the strange looks I received from people I passed by. When I got to my room a dryad had already drawn a bath for me and set out a new dress for me to wear. I mumbled my thanks and she left my room. Slowly, I peeled my wet dress off me and slid into the bath. I relaxed when the warmth of the water seeped into my skin. I washed my hair and got into a new dress before walking down to the courtyard where we were meant to meet King Isaac and Princess Katarina. Susan smiled at me, clearly happy about my change in attire. I had to stand next to Edmund, which irritated me because I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"Hey Rosie"

My heart leapt when he called me by my old nickname.

"Hi Edmund" I said stiffly. I heard him sigh and look at the carriage that was heading our way. It stopped in front of us and a bearded man, King Isaac, stepped out with a young girl with blonde hair who I realized was Princess Katarina.

"Ah, King Isaac, welcome to Narnia!" Peter greeted them "I hope you had a safe journey here"

"Yes, it was wonderful indeed" King Isaac replied in a loud, deep voice. He motioned to his daughter "As you all may know, this is my daughter, Princess Katarina"

The princess smiled and curtsied.

Peter nodded "You have met my brother and sisters, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy and King Edmund. This is our good friend Lady Rosalina"

I did the same as Princess Katarina, smile and curtsey.

"Edmund, why don't you show the princess around and I will discuss matters with King Isaac"

I saw Edmund glance at me before offering his arm to Princess Katarina and walking away. Peter, Susan and Lucy went off with King Isaac and so I walked back to my room. I leaned on the balcony and looked up at the full moon, its light illuminating the grass below. I was like that for a while until I heard talking. I looked down to see Edmund and the princess a little further away, sitting on _my _favourite bench and laughing about something. I turned and walked back into my room and sat on my bed and started reading again. Berani jumped on the bed beside me.

"You're angry at King Edmund" He stated. I nodded.

"Are you angry at him because he didn't tell you or are you angry at him because you're jealous?"

I closed my book and looked at Berani.

"What?"

"Arani wants to know"

I stayed silent, thinking of why I was angry at Edmund.

"Do you like him, as in more than a friend? Do you think he's handsome? Mind you, these are Arani's exact words and not mine"

I frowned as I thought about the answers to those questions. I did think Edmund was handsome, there was no denying that. But did I like him? More than a friend? I didn't know.

"Tell Arani, I don't know and yes"

Berani nodded and jumped off my bed and curled up in his own corner of my room. I changed into my nightgown, curled up under the blankets and looked out the window until I eventually fell asleep.

**AN: It took a lot of thinking to decide what this chapter was going to have in it. At one point it had over 2000 words but it didn't make sense...**

**REVIEW :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I had been avoiding Edmund for the past few weeks. Mainly because wherever he was, Princess Katarina would be too. I rarely stayed in the library for long, knowing that Edmund would find me easily, but today I was looking for a new book to read.

"Rose, are you avoiding me?" Said a voice from behind me and it belonged to the very person I was trying to avoid.

I continued looking at the book titles "Of course not, where did you get that idea?" I replied casually. Edmund walked up beside me "Maybe because I rarely see you around anymore and whenever I do, you barely talk to me"

"Well, maybe, it's because you're talking about something with Princess Katarina and I don't want to interrupt your conversation" I replied. My eyes were still skimming over all the books but I wasn't paying attention to the titles anymore.

Edmund sighed "Look, Rose, if you're still angry about me not telling you-"

"Angry? Oh, no, I'm not angry at all. Now if you'll please excuse me..." I grabbed the nearest book and walked out of the library passing Princess Katarina on the way out.

Once I got to my room, I jumped on the bed and opened the book in my hand.

'_The Adventures of King Edmund the Just_' the title read. I slammed it shut and threw it to the other side of the room. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

I got up and hesitantly opened it to see a dryad on the other side. She handed me an envelope.

"From Princess Annabelle of Archenland" she said, and then left.

I immediately opened the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_I had arrived here already but failed to send you a letter sooner. It is terribly boring here after being in Narnia. There is absolutely nothing to do! I hope you are having more fun there than I am here._

_Anyway, I want to invite you to visit me here in Anvard, if they let you of course. My father and mother said it was perfectly fine for you to come. Please reply soon._

_With lots of love,_

_Annabelle._

_._

In Cair Paravel, Edmund was stressing. Lucy had gone to Rosalina's room to ask if she wanted any dinner, only to find the room relatively empty and a note on the bed telling them that Rosalina had decided to go.

Lucy spotted her brother in the library looking worried.

"Ed, you don't realize where she's going, do you?"

Edmund looked up at his younger sister and shook his head.

"No, and do you?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, besides us, the only person she knows here is Princess Annabelle"

"So... she's in Archenland?"

Lucy shook her head "Goodness Edmund, I thought you would've figured that out by now"

Edmund frowned "Then why didn't she tell us she was going? She could get hurt on the way!"

Lucy could see the worry clear in Edmund's eyes.

Lucy sighed "Edmund, Rosalina told us not to worry and plus, Berani is with her too"

"I guess you're right"

"And don't you dare go after her" Lucy warned her brother "If we let her be, maybe she'll come back sooner"

Edmund nodded and ignored the urge to jump on a horse and gallop all the way to Archenland.

.

"Should we stop here?" Rosalina yelled to Berani, who was running ahead of Misty.

"I think we should, I'm getting quite tired" Berani replied. Rosalina slowed Misty down to a stop and dismounted. Rosalina stroked Misty's mane.

"King Edmund will be furious when he finds out you're gone"

Rosalina let out a yelp and stepped back.

She looked at Misty in shock "Did...Did you just talk?"

Misty nodded "Course' I did. King Edmund didn't say I was a Dumb Animal"

"Well... no"

Berani laughed "Misty only talks to people she can trust"

Rosalina was speechless for a while "Oh. I'm sorry" she finally said "I would've asked you if you wanted to go with me or not"

Misty neighed "It's absolutely fine, I was getting bored there anyway"

Rosalina felt relieved and started setting up a small place to sleep for the night.

**AN: Not my best work, but it shall do for now.**

**Please Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Rose!" Annabelle squealed in delight as she hugged Rosalina "I'm so glad you came! But, why are you all covered in dirt?"

Rosalina but her lip "Well, I may have left Cair Paravel without really alerting anyone and rode here by myself"

"What! You could have gotten hurt, Rose! Why would you do something like that?"

"Oh I don't know! I wasn't thinking properly Anna. I just wanted to get away"

Annabelle nodded "Tell me everything later, but for now you should get cleaned up"

Rosalina nodded and followed Annabelle to a bedroom. Rosalina stepped inside and thought it was absolutely amazing. The bed had intricate patterns carved into the wood and the sheets were a light, rosy pink.

"Anna, this room is beautiful"

Annabelle smiled gratefully "I'm glad you like it. Now, I guess I'll leave you to settle in and I'll stop by later"

Annabelle closed the door as she left, leaving Rosalina to survey the room. Rosalina drew a bath and soaked in its warmth for quite a while. It felt good, feeling clean and fresh. She changed into a clean dress and started brushing her hair. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's Annabelle"

Rosalina smiled "Come in then"

Annabelle walked in and sat on my bed.

"Now, can you please explain what happened?" she asked eagerly.

"Alright then" I got up from my seat and sat on the bed next to her.

"So what happened the day I left?"

Rosalina thought about it "Well, King Isaac and Princess Katarina arrived. You know them, don't you? Edmund said they visited here"

Annabelle nodded "They arrived just a day before I set out to Narnia. Princess Katarina is tolerable, I guess"

"I didn't really get to know her"

Annabelle waved her hand in the air "Anyway, then what?"

"Edmund told me there was a possibility that he could marry her" Rosalina said sadly. Annabelle was shocked.

"No! Really?"

Rosalina nodded.

"Were you mad at him?" Annabelle asked.

"Of course I was! I mean, why didn't he tell me before?"

Annabelle smiled at the younger girl "Rose, are you mad at him for not telling you about it or are you mad because you're jealous"

In the corner of the room, Rosalina heard Berani snicker and she glared at him.

"That's what I asked her" Berani spoke up.

"Oh, I don't know!" Rosalina sighed falling back on her bed.

"Do you think he's handsome?"

Rosalina sighed dreamily, she knew she couldn't deny it "Yes"

Annabelle smiled at her friend's expression "Looks like someone's fallen in love"

Rosalina sat back up and frowned "There's nothing I can do now"

"Edmund did say there was a 'possibility' so it wasn't certain they would marry" Annabelle said, hoping to cheer Rosalina up.

"But whenever I saw them together, they looked happy"

Annabelle put a hand on Rosalina's shoulder "Oh, don't worry Rose! I'm sure everything will turn out okay"

Rosalina smiled weakly.

"Come on Rose, father wanted to meet you" Annabelle and Rosalina walked to a room where Rosalina saw King Lune.

"Father, Rosalina's here"

The man looked up and smiled at Rosalina "Ah yes, Lady Rosalina, how nice of you to visit us. I hope your journey here had been a safe one"

Rosalina nodded "Yes. Very"

King Lune turned to Annabelle "Anna, why don't you show her around?"

Annabelle nodded and took Rosalina on a tour around Anvard. By the end of it all, Rosalina was exhausted.

"Thank you Anna"

"For what?" Annabelle asked.

"For letting me stay here for a while"

Annabelle stepped forward and hugged Rosalina "Your welcome, you can visit anytime. You know that"

Rosalina smiled and walked into her room.

.

Rosalina had been in Anvard for almost a month. She had volunteered to help organize Annabelle's which was happening tomorrow night.

Rosalina was in the dining room with King Lune and Annabelle when a servant came in.

"Your majesties, milady" he said bowing "The Kings and Queens of Narnia have arrived"

Rosalina froze and looked at Annabelle with wide eyes.

"You didn't tell me!" she half whispered, half yelled. Annabelle just shrugged.

King Lune thanked the servant and made his way outside to greet the monarchs. Annabelle followed suit. Rosalina slowly got up and tried to sneak back to her room but Annabelle grabbed her arm and made her walk beside her.

Rosalina kept her head down as they came to a stop next to King Lune, who was greeting the kings and queens. She avoided any eye contact with any of them, afraid of their reaction.

"I think we should wish you a happy birthday, Princess" Rosalina heard Peter say. She dared herself and looked up but regretted it when she saw Edmund staring at her like she was the only person there.

_He's mad at me_ was the first thing that came to Rosalina's head. She blushed and looked back down but could feel Edmund's eyes on her. The royals were talking about their trip and Rosalina was glad when it was over. She quickly ran back to her room and buried her head under her pillow.

.

The next day, Rosalina stayed in her room, in fear of running into Edmund. She stayed in there, reading until Annabelle came in with a few maids.

"Time to get ready Rose" she said happily. Rosalina closed her book and stood up. They slipped into their dresses. Annabelle wore a light green dress and Rosalina wore a lavender coloured dress. They talked as the maids styled their hair.

"Did you know, Edmund isn't marrying Princess Katarina"

"Really?" Rosalina asked, slightly happy.

"Oh and Edmund asked me where you were today"

Rosalina's eyes widened "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you would probably be in your room and it was probably not a good idea to talk to you at the moment"

"Well..."

"You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later"

Rosalina sighed "I know"

The maids declared that they were officially ready to go to the ball. Rosalina walked into the ball and stayed hidden in the crowd. She surveyed the large hall. Annabelle was being greeted by a few people, Rosalina spotted Susan dancing with a gentleman. I couldn't see Edmund anywhere though.

"Rose" I heard Edmund voice behind me. I mentally swore and bit my lip.

"Rose, please just talk to me" Edmund pleaded.

Peter and Anna watched from afar as Rosalina turned and ran out of the room with Edmund following suit.

Peter turned to Anna "I bet you they'll be friends be the end of the night"

Anna grinned "Bet you they'll be more than friends"

Peter raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Edmund had lost Rosalina, he was walking through different hallways hoping he'd find her. He was about to give up when he heard sobbing around the corner. Edmund slowly walked around the corner to see Rosalina sitting on the ground with her knees against her chest.

"Rose" he said softly.

"What do you want Edmund?" Rosalina asked, annoyed.

"I want to know why you left"

"I-I can't tell you"

"Dammit Rosalina! Yes you can" Edmund controlled his temper and sat down next to Rosalina "Please?"

Rosalina stayed silent.

"Rose?"

"I left because I was jealous, alright! Because you were happy with her! I was being selfish, I know, but I couldn't stand it! I left... before I did anything stupid"

"Like what?" Edmund asked quietly.

"Like- like telling you I love you" Rosalina got up to leave, she wasn't meant to tell him all of this. It just slipped out due to her anger.

Before she knew it, Edmund had his lips on hers.

**AN: I quite like this chapter... I think it makes up for the short-ish last one :)  
**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rosalina was surprised at the sudden contact. She tried to resist but succumbed to the feeling of Edmund's warm lips on hers, and she kissed back. Edmund wrapped his arms around her waist as he broke the kiss. They both looked at each other in silence until eventually Rosalina looked away.

"I'm sorry" she started "For everything"

Edmund pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be Rosie. I don't blame you"

"But I-" Rosalina started to protest.

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. And I'm truly sorry Rose, I should have-"

Rosalina leaned up and lightly kissed Edmund on the cheek "It's alright. Let's not dwell on the past anymore"

Edmund nodded "Do you want to go back to the hall?"

Rosalina stood there thoughtfully before shaking her head "I think I'm going to go out to the garden"

"Can I join you?"

That brought a smile to Rosalina's face "Of course"

Rosalina entwined her fingers through Edmunds as they walked out to the gardens. Edmund looked sideways at Rosalina, she seemed happier but he could still see a bit of uncertainty. Rosalina pulled Edmund towards a bench. They could faintly hear the music coming from the hall.

"May I have this dance?" Edmund asked.

Rosalina grinned "You may" She let Edmund pull her up. Rosalina's arms fell around Edmund's shoulders as they swayed in time to the music. Rosalina rested her head on against his chest.

"Edmund? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why... why didn't you marry Princess Katarina?" _So much for not dwelling on the past _Rosalina thought.

"She was deeply in love with someone back in her country. When she was talking about it with me one day, I realized... That I loved someone too"

Rosalina felt her heart drop. She bit her lip to fight back tears. If he loved somebody... why did he kiss her?

"Oh. Can I ask who?" Rosalina asked, her voice wavering.

"I thought it would be obvious by now"

Rosalina stayed silent, she didn't trust her voice. Edmund lifted her chin up gently so that she was looking at him. He wiped away a tear that Rosalina didn't realize had fallen.

"Rosalina, I love you"

Rosalina couldn't help but smile. She didn't hesitate to lean forward and briefly kiss Edmund. Edmund chuckled and pulled her close, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair as they swayed to the music.

"Edmund, I love you too" Rosalina said, smiling.

.

Lucy, who was on the balcony above Edmund and Rosalina, went back into the hall to find Susan.

"Susan!" Lucy smiled as she found Susan beside the food table.

"Hello Lu, what are you so happy about? Did you find a handsome gentleman?" Susan teased. Lucy blushed but shook her head.

"No, but it seems Rosalina has found hers" she said slyly.

Susan raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Really? Who?"

"Edmund!"

Susan grinned "It's about time"

Peter came over to Susan and Lucy.

"What are you two smiling about?"

"Ed and Rose have finally admitted that they love each other" Lucy stated happily.

Peter smirked "Well it's about time"

Annabelle appeared beside Peter "What's about time?"

"Ed and Rose admitting they love each other" Lucy stated, again.

Annabelle nodded in agreement.

"That means," she turned to Peter triumphantly "I win the bet. I'll see you all later" with that, she walked away with a smirk on her face. Peter frowned.

Susan looked at Peter "What was that all about"

Peter smiled but shrugged "Nothing really"

.

Rosalina lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, mainly because hasn't felt this happy in a long time and because she was replaying what happened tonight in her head, over and over again. Eventually, she got up and put a robe on over her nightgown and decided to go walking around the castle. Rosalina slowly walked down the hallway. When she turned the corner she bumped into Annabelle.

"Oh! Anna, you gave me a fright!" Rosalina whispered.

Annabelle gave her an apologetic look "I'm sorry"

"Did you have a good time?"

Annabelle nodded "I had an amazing time" then she grinned at Rosalina "And I heard you did too"

Rosalina blushed but nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you two are happy. I think everyone was close to locking you two in a room until you two finally admitted that you love each other"

Rosalina saw Anna smile at something behind her before a pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"Hey Rose" Rosalina recognize Edmund's voice whisper in her ear.

"Hi Ed"

Anna folded her hands over her chest "Yeah, just forget about me" she said jokingly.

Edmund looked up from Rosalina.

"Hello Princess-"

"Anna. It's just Anna to you" Annabelle cut him off.

"Hello Anna, then"

Annabelle smiled approvingly. Suddenly, Lucy and Susan came from behind Annabelle, whispering to each other. They came to a halt when they found Annabelle, Rosalina and Edmund standing in the hallway. Susan smiled at the sight of Edmund hugging Rosalina before speaking.

"Well, this is rather interesting"

"What is this? A reunion?" Rosalina asked.

Edmund laughed "All we need is Peter"

As if on cue the door beside them opened to reveal Peter, looking annoyed and tired. Like Susan, Peter's eyes fell on Rosalina and Edmund before he spoke.

He ran a hand through his messy hair "Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep in here"

Rosalina gave him an apologetic face "Sorry"

Annabelle turned to the others "I'll be off now. I have a lot to do tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Happy Birthday" they all whispered to her as she walked back to her room.

Susan looked at Edmund who was still hugging Rosalina "Ed, are you going to let go of Rose? The poor girl probably can't breathe"

Rosalina giggled as she felt Edmund's grip around her waist tighten slightly. Peter rolled his eyes before going back in his room. Susan turned to Lucy, who couldn't stop grinning at Rosalina and Edmund.

"I guess they didn't need our help did they, Lu?"

"No... But it would have been fun" Lucy replied "Maybe we can work on Peter"

Rosalina looked at the two sisters, amused "Peter and who?"

Lucy clapped her hands together as she came up with somebody perfect "Anna!"

Rosalina thought about it "That could work"

Suddenly, Peter's head peered out of the door and glared at Lucy "Don't you dare try anything Lu" he said sternly before closing the door once again.

Lucy smiled innocently. Susan tried to stifle a yawn.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. See you in the morning" Susan said and went back to her room.

Lucy hugged Rosalina and Edmund before going to bed too. When they were both alone, Rosalina broke out of Edmund's hold to face him. "I guess I should go too"

Edmund nodded "Come on, I'll walk with you"

"But it's just down the hallway"

Edmund just shrugged. When they got to her room Edmund kissed Rosalina goodnight.

"Goodnight Rose"

"Goodnight Edmund"

As Rosalina closed the door, she put her fingers on her lips and squealed as she fell back on her bed. Berani looked on from his corner in amusement.

Edmund laughed as he walked away and heard a squeal of happiness from inside her room.

**Please Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You're doing well Rose" Edmund said as they were duelling. Rosalina had persuaded Edmund to teach her how to use a sword properly and even though Edmund was reluctant, they both knew it would be good self-defence.

"Apparently. Not. Good. Enough" she said in-between blocking Edmund's sword. He chuckled in amusement and Rosalina got annoyed. How could he make this look so _easy_! Using all her strength, she pushed Edmund's sword away from her and tripping him over in the process. Edmund let go of his sword and it clattered on the ground beside him. He looked up at Rosalina and smiled proudly. With the point of her sword at his neck, she grinned "I win. For once"

As she sheathed her sword, Edmund used his foot to make Rosalina lose her balance and fall on top of him.

"What was that for?" she complained but smiled.

"I don't know. But this is for how well you've improved" Edmund lifted his head so he could kiss her.

"Oi! You two quit that!"

Rosalina rolled off of Edmund to find Peter standing there. Once they were both standing Peter spoke "Ed, we have a meeting to go to"

Edmund scowled and kissed Rosalina briefly before going with Peter.

"I'll see you later" he called out over his shoulder. Rosalina smiled and walked back inside Cair Paravel.

It had been two years since Rosalina arrived in Narnia. It had been two years and she still didn't know why she was brought to Narnia. Nevertheless, Rosalina felt happy being there. She was standing out on the balcony looking at the night sky when somebody knocked on the open door.

"Ed" she said happily as he leaned on the railing beside her "What was the meeting about? It was quite long"

Rosalina glanced at Edmund who looked back at her sadly "We decided that I have to go to Calormen"

"What?" Rosalina said in shock.

"It won't be that long Rose. Just a few weeks" he said, calming her down.

_Just a few weeks..._ Rosalina thought "Will you be here in time for your birthday?" she asked remembering that their birthday was in two weeks time and Susan and Lucy had already planned it all.

"I don't know, Rose"

Rosalina understood that this was important so she nodded but Edmund could tell that she was a bit dejected. He reached out and pulled her into a hug "I promise I'll be back by _our_ birthday and I'll have a special gift for you" he whispered.

"I'm going to miss you"

"I know. I'm going to miss you too"

.

There was only a day left until Rosalina and Edmund's birthday and Rosalina hadn't even gotten one letter from Edmund. Susan and Lucy took turns to calm her down whenever her worrying went too far. The only time she stopped worrying about Edmund was when Annabelle arrived, on the day before the party.

"Anna!" Rosalina rushed up to hug her friend "It's been too long"

"I agree Rose"

Anna went to greet Peter, Susan and Lucy.

"I can't believe you're here" Rosalina said.

Anna shrugged "Tomorrow's a special day for you and I wouldn't miss it for the world" she replied with a sly smile earning an elbow from Peter. Rosalina looked at them suspiciously but let it go. She and Annabelle spent the whole day catching up.

"How is it there in Archenland?" Rosalina asked as they were sitting on her bed.

"All is well. Father's has been sick for a while though, he's been thinking about stepping down and letting my older brother become the king"

Rosalina was surprised "You have an older brother?"

Annabelle laughed at her reaction "Yes, I forgot you haven't met him. He was visiting the small villages around Archenland"

"Oh. Well, it makes sense that I didn't see him. I hope your father recovers" Rosalina said.

"Thank you, Rose. That's enough about me, how are you?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm fine. Edmund actually agreed to teach me how to handle a sword"

Annabelle smiled "That's good. Speaking of which, how are you and Edmund?"

"Great, why do you ask?"

"No reason" she smiled and looked out the window "It's late, I should go"

Annabelle stood up "Goodnight Rose"

"Goodnight Anna"

The next afternoon, Annabelle came to Rosalina's room to help her get ready. Rosalina wore a deep blue dress that glittered under the light.

"Anna? Do you think Edmund's okay? Lucy and Susan seem to think so" Rosalina asked

Annabelle smiled as she started braiding Rosalina's hair. "I'm sure he's fine Rose"

Rosalina tapped her foot on the ground nervously "Do you think he'll be here tonight?"

"He will, Rose"

Rosalina didn't know how Anna could be so sure.

**Sorry about the long wait guys. Homework is sort of taking over my life...  
Thank you though for your patience :)**

Please Review :) 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The celebrations started with Peter saying happy birthday to Rosalina and informing the crowd that Edmund unfortunately wasn't here because he was travelling back from Calormen. She spent the night dancing with a few people and thanking the many people that greeted her happy birthday but kept scanning the room for any sight of Edmund. When the celebrations started ending and people headed off, Rosalina stopped searching for Edmund and accepted that fact that he was still in Calormen doing something important.

Peter watched as Rosalina walked out of the door leading to the gardens. _Where was Edmund? _He thought, feeling sorry for Rosalina.

Rosalina sat on the bench and watched the fountain. It calmed her at times like these. Peter, Susan and Lucy were so sure Edmund was coming, even Anna!

"You promised you'd be here" she whispered in the silence.

"I'd never break that promise, Rose"

Rosalina gasped and turned around to find Edmund standing there, smiling at her.

"Edmund!" she flung herself at Edmund and hugged him tightly "I missed you"

Edmund leaned down to kiss her "I missed you too Rose. A lot"

They both sat on the bench. Rosalina noticed a cut above Edmund's eyebrow.

"What happened?" she asked, gently tracing it with her finger.

"Nothing major Rosalina, relax" Edmund wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're back" Rosalina said, resting her head against his shoulders. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while.

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

Rosalina gasped as Edmund knelt on one knee and produced a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a square cut diamond and deep-red rubies on either side.

"Rosalina, I love you with all my heart. I've been waiting to ask you this for a while now. Rosalina, will you marry me?" Edmund asked, his voice never wavering. Rosalina seemed to answer instantly.

"Yes! Oh Edmund! Yes, I will!"

Edmund grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. He picked Rosalina up and spun her around before kissing her passionately. They heard cheers and howling behind them and they both looked up to see Peter, Susan, Lucy, Anna, Berani and Arani all on a balcony.

"Congratulations!" Anna called out to them. Rosalina laughed and looked back at Edmund.

"Was this the birthday present you told me about?"

Edmund nodded "Yes"

Rosalina admired the ring and grinned "Best birthday present ever"

**AN: Guys, I'm sorry for not updating in forever but I have stacks of homework and I don't even have the next chapter typed up. So I don't know when the next time updating is but hopefully it's soon...**

**Is this chapter good? I know it's really short though...**

**Please Review!**


End file.
